


The plan

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Embarrassed Alec, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a plan. The perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It wasn't supposed to happen like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Alec had a very clear and thought through plan. He planned on not telling anyone until he stops being scared of it and then, there comes the easy part, telling everyone. 

He was quite content with this and everytime anyone asked him: „Alec, when are you going to tell to your parents?“ 

He could always answer: „Don’t worry I have a plan.“ 

That’s why it really throws him of his feet when he hears his mother storm into the loft calling for Magnus, while himself being balls deep into said warlock.

Well damn.


End file.
